To the Rescue Part 1 (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 1" is the first episode of Season 2 of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers'', and the 14th episode made by DinosaurKingRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Max Taylor and Rex Owen tag alongside their old friend Pongo to help his master, police detective Roger Radcliffe (who's retiring next month), chase down a thug named Percy, who has stolen the Clutchcoin ruby necklace. They track him down to a lumber warehouse, where Max and Rex manage to distract Percy with their antics and cause him to lose the ruby. Just as the good guys leave with the evidence, Percy confronts his boss, Aldrin Klordane, a crimelord who seemingly drowned a year ago and now has a much bigger plan in store. Klordane sneaks on over to the police station and sends his pet feline, Fat Cat to "make Roger's life extremely difficult." He does this by stealing the ruby, stuffing the necklace into Roger's coat, and filling it with airline tickets and gambling debts. He then catches everyone's attention by getting Pongo to chase him around, and once the captain notices the ruby's gone, they find evidence that Roger has stolen it and lock up him and Pongo. Max and Rex, however, know that Roger and Pongo are innocent, since they saw the whole thing, and offer to track down Klordane. Max and Rex find Klordane and his thugs at his old hideout, the Happy Tom Cat Food Factory. Behind his master's back, Fat Cat snatches the ruby without him noticing and, once the humans have left the room, suits up and greets his three cronies - Mepps the alley cat, Wart the lizard, and Mole the unimaginatively-named mole. He then struts his way to his casino (which happens to be in the giant novelty cat on top of the factory), telling his minions that he'll bring the ruby back to Klordane before he even notices it's missing. Max and Rex sneak into the casino just in time to see Fat Cat singing to his patrons about how he deserves "the best of everything". During the song, Max manages to snatch the ruby, but in his and Rex's effort to escape, they get caught, and Fat Cat has Mepps drop them off the roof. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Donald Drake - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Plato - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Kirby - Yasutora Sado "Chad" (Bleach) *Muldoon - Uryu Ishida (Bleach) *Sergeant Spinelli - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Captain - Jushiro Ukitake (Bleach) *Sally - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Aldrin Klordane - Himself *Percy - Himself *Klordane's Henchmen - Themselves *Fat Cat - Himself *Mepps - Himself *Wart - Himself *Mole - Himself Trivia: * This is the first episode of Season 2. Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Donald Drake Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Plato Yasutora Sado (TV Series).jpg|Yasutora Sado "Chad" as Officer Kirby Uryu Ishida (TV Series).jpg|Uryu Ishida as Officer Muldoon Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Sargent Spinelli Jushiro Ukitake (TV Series).jpg|Jushiro Ukitake as the Captain Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Sally Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Percy.png|Percy as Himself Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Himself Wart (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Wart as Himself Mole-0.jpg|Mole as Himself Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz